Thank God i found you
by Bedazzle Me
Summary: Mac never remembered being happier than she was at that moment. There holding the love of her life’s hand walking to the dance floor to dance to their wedding song.


Title: Thank god I found you.

Author: Bite Beccy

Summary: Mac never remembered being happier than she was at that moment. There holding the love of her life's hand walking to the dance floor to dance to their wedding song.

Pairings: Oh where do I start? Lol. Harm/Mac, Bud/Harriet, Sturgis/Bobby, Mattie/Other

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. Neither the characters nor the song. But i do own Jason and the cameraman!

A/N: What? So I like my song fics! I LOVE this song. It's 'Thank God I found you' by Mariah Carey feat Joe 98 degrees.

* * *

Story

* * *

Mac never remembered being happier than she was at that moment. There holding the love of her life's hand walking to the dance floor to dance to their wedding song. She could still remember all those nights she cried because she thought it wasn't possible, but there she was. She couldn't help but grin. All throughout the ceremony she thought she was going to wake up to find that it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It was real.

_**I would give up everything**_

_**Before I'd separate myself from you**_

_**After so much suffering**_

_**I finally found unvarnished truth**_

_**I was all by myself**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**So cold inside**_

_**And the hurt from the heartache**_

_**Would not subside**_

_**I felt like** **dying**_

_**Until you saved my life**_

As Harm started to dance with the petite Marine in his arms he was overcome with unadulterated happiness. The moment he met her in the rose garden, he could already feel that funny feeling in his tummy. Though at that moment he thought it was because of Diane. But as time moved on, he felt that feeling move to his heart everytime he knew they would be together. It was when she was going to get married to Bug-me when he realised that it was love. That he loved her. He had and always would, not matter where fate took them.

_**Thank God I found you**_

_**I was lost without you**_

_**My every wish and every dream**_

_**Somehow became reality**_

_**When you brought the sunlight**_

_**Completed my whole life**_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**_

_**Cause baby, I'm so thankful**_

_**I found you**_

Harriet watched as the godparents of her children danced. It had taken a long time but they finally saw what everyone else had seen for years. She could still remember every silly fight in the bullpen. She wondered who won the pool. As she was pondering this, she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned and there was Bud, with his hand out. She took it and they walked to the dance floor it join Harm and Mac.

_**I would give you everything**_

_**There's nothing in this world**_

_**I wouldn't do**_

_**To ensure your happiness**_

_**I'll cherish every part of you**_

_**Cause without you beside me**_

_**I can't survive**_

_**I don't want to try**_

_**If you're keeping me warm**_

_**Each and every night**_

_**I'll be alright**_

_**Cause I need you in my life**_

It seems like a lifetime ago when Mac told him her feelings towards his close friend. He had kept it a secret as he had promise but Sturgis couldn't help but wonder, that maybe, just maybe, if he had hold Harm himself, this would've happened a very long time ago. But it's happening now, and that was okay with him. He turned to face Bobby, she looked at him and saw his asking eyes. They both got up and joined their friends on the dance floor.

_**Thank God I found you**_

_**I was lost without you**_

_**My every wish and every dream**_

_**Somehow became reality**_

_**When you brought the sunlight**_

_**Completed my whole life**_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**_

_**Cause baby, I'm so thankful**_

_**I found you**_

Mattie looked at Harm and could practically see the happiness radiating from him. She had never seen him happier than he was at that moment. She could remember the day when Harm confessed his feelings about Mac. She was glad that he finally got his head out if his 'six' and told Mac. Mattie turned to her left and looked at Jason. They'd been going out for a month now and she could only hope that they'd be that happy someday. As if he sensed her watching him he turned to look at her. He grabbed her hand and led her to be with the others.

_**See, I was so desolate**_

_**Before you came to me**_

_**Looking back I guess**_

_**It shows that we were**_

_**Destined to shine**_

_**After the rain**_

_**To appreciate**_

_**The gift of what we have**_

_**And I'd go through it all over again**_

_**To be able to feel this way**_

AJ watched at his two most talented lawyers finally tied the knot. He was so glad he was able to see them. He though he would've died before they admitted their feeling to each other. They belonged together, and anyone who said otherwise, would seriously need to get their eyes checked out. He sighed contently as he saw the happiness glitter in the couple's eyes.

_**Thank God I found you**_

_**I was lost without you**_

_**My every wish and every dream**_

_**Somehow became reality**_

_**When you brought the sunlight**_

_**Completed my whole life**_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**_

_**Cause baby, I'm so thankful **_

_**I found you**_

Walking through all the couples unnoticed was the cameraman. He felt happy and he didn't know why. As he filmed the crowd that had gathered he could feel the content of each one of them. His camera fell once again to the newly wedded couple. They danced so closely, he could almost be certain they could hear each others heart beating. They fit like a glove. He'd been to many weddings during his career, but this one seemed special yet he couldn't figure out why.

_**Thank god I found you**_

_**I was lost without you**_

_**I'm overwhelmed with gratitude**_

_**Cause baby I'm so thankful**_

_**I found you**_

"I love you, Harm"

"I love you, too, Sarah"

* * *

End

* * *

Review? Please? I'll love ya, forever! 


End file.
